


Małpa

by Toootie



Series: PIĘKNE BESTIE [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Magical Realism
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toootie/pseuds/Toootie
Summary: John spotyka coś dziwnego na spacerze.





	Małpa

John szedł na swój pierwszy spacer po tutejszym lesie, taki rekonesans, żeby się rozejrzeć i sprawdzić, czy mu się spodoba.   
Na początek skierował się na południe, ale dosyć szybko musiał skręcić na wschód, bo tak go poprowadziła droga, a nie chciało mu się przedzierać przez krzaki. Część gruntu należała do Martina i po niej można było jeździć konno przestronnymi, wysypanymi tłuczniem ścieżkami. Ale John szybko z nich zszedł.   
I znalazł się w miejscu, które, chociaż kilka mil od najbliższego miasteczka wyglądało, na dzikie i … tajemnicze. Nietknięte przez człowieka, rządzące się własnymi prawami i zasadami.

Kiedy drzewa rosły już na tyle gęsto, że można je było nazwać lasem, spryskał się repelentem. Ten las, nie był może rozległy, ale za to gęsty i nieujarzmiony- to słowo przyszło mu na myśl, kiedy szedł drogą.   
Było tam tak pięknie, że przez chwile ogarnęło go niespodziewane, niczym niezasłużone szczęście- niemal boleśnie intensywne, a potem jakiś spokój, jakiego nie zaznał do dawna.   
Zaraz potem przyszła myśl, żeby już stąd nigdy nie wychodzić…, a w wersji bardziej racjonalnej- przynieść sobie tu namiot i koce i rozbić go na jakiejś maleńkiej polance i nie kontaktować się z ludźmi do jesieni. Ale to dziecinne marzenie ostało się tylko przez chwile, wyparte przez rozsądne (i ponure) myśli o zimnych nocach i kleszczach. Oraz właścicielach tego lasu, którzy mogliby się bardzo moim namiotem wykurzyć. 

John wciągnął powietrze nosem: pachniało wilgotną ziemią i liśćmi, jak rabatki po deszczu.  
Przymknął oczy i od razu usłyszał ptaki- nie jednego, ale od razu cały chór, niezbyt zgrany, za to bardzo entuzjastyczny. I wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że się uśmiecha, może po raz pierwszy odkąd wrócił z Afganistanu.   
Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć, kiedy to ostatni raz tak się czuł, tak spokojnie, tak… lekko. Jakby nie miał w głowie niczego- poza głosami ptaków i tym skomplikowanym zapachem rosnącego lasu. Odetchnął głęboko parę razy, jakby odruchowo chciał się nawąchać na zapas, kiedy sobie przypomniał, że nie da się niczym na zapas nawąchać.   
Wtedy po raz pierwszy pomyślał, że przyjazd tutaj miał jakiś cel i choć nadal go nie rozumiał, musiał przyznać, że kiedy się w siebie wsłuchał tu i teraz, stojąc wśród drzew, nie czuł aż nazbyt znajomej rozpaczy, ani nawet przygnębienia. Nie wiedział, czemu to zawdzięcza, ale nie obchodziło go to. Ważne, że nie bolało.  
Właściwie, jak się siebie zapytał co czuje- poza obecnością lasu- nie znalazł niczego, poza ciszą. Uznał, że to najlepsze, co mu się ostatnio mogło zdarzyć.  
To chyba był spokój- ten brak zmartwień, pretensji, żalu… tak, to musiał być spokój. Jak chwila odpoczynku, niespodziewany prezent od losu, który nie można było ani zaplanować ani kupić. John uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz- tym razem świadomie- też na zapas, gdyby mu się to miało nie zdarzyć w ciągu najbliższych dni.

Powietrze było nieruchome i nagrzane od słońca, wydawało się aż drgać od rojów malejskich owadów, które kłębiły się między drzewami i nad ścieżką. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że maleńkie muszki kłębią się nad nim i przesuwają za nim. Nie siadały na nim, żeby go kąsać tylko dzięki repelentowi. Był sobie teraz wdzięczny za to, że go zabrał, ugryzienia może i nie byłyby bolesne, bo te ledwo widoczne maleństwa wydawały się niemal niezdolne do przegryzienia ludzkiej skóry, za to wieczorem swędzenie doprowadzałoby go do szału- z jakiegoś powodu już od dziecka w każdym miejscu był zazwyczaj najbardziej pogryzioną osobą i potem, nie mogąc wytrzymać swędzenia, rozdrapywał ugryzienia do krwi, a gdy powstały strupy, je także zdrapywał.   
Dlatego nie darzył sympatią owadów, zwłaszcza tych, które latały mu nad głową, albo miały czelność siadać na skórze, kiedy był spocony, wiedział, że jeśli zwabił je pot, to pewnie będą łase na krew. Nie żałował im jej, nie miałby nic przeciwko odrobinie krwiodawstwa, gdyby tylko to tak później nie swędziało.  
Po godzinie postanowił zawrócić- oczywiście nie groziło mu zabłądzenie, bo nie schodził z tej dosyć szerokiej, piaszczystej drogi, która do tej pory się nie rozdwajała, ale nie chciał być nieuprzejmy i spóźniać się na obiad za bardzo.  
Nie był jeszcze głodny, więc zostawił sobie baton na inną okazję, ale trochę się spocił i chętnie by się czegoś napił. Przyspieszył więc kroku i w rezultacie nie spóźnił się wcale. Akurat, gdy wszedł do domu, w salonie pani Mayers rozkładała talerze.  
Uśmiechnęła się na jego widok i zapytała:  
\- Jak było? Las się podoba?  
John nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, jak przekazać to niesamowite uczucie, które dostał tam w podarunku, więc mruknął coś tylko pod nosem i spłoszony, unikając pytań, uciekł na górę, przebrać się w coś czystego.

Do obiadu usiedli wszyscy- nawet Martin, który mimo wczesnej pory wyglądał już na zmęczonego. Niewiele mówili- John nie wiedział, o czym ma mówić, a Martin po prostu pochłaniał swój obiad. Jedyną osobą zainteresowaną rozmową była Susan, ale i ona się poddała, widząc, że nikt niema ochoty rozmawiać.  
Zanim skończyli jeść, John, bojąc się, że Martin znów gdzieś mu ucieknie, stwierdził:  
\- Pomogę ci z końmi, dobra? Pokażesz mi, co im dawać do jedzenia i co tam jeszcze trzeba robić, to przynajmniej w tym wam pomogę…  
Martin spojrzał na niego spod okularów w metalowej oprawie, ale milczał i ciężko było wyczytać z tego spojrzenia, co myśli o tej propozycji. W końcu, kiedy Susan poparła żywo Johna, mruknął coś potakująco.  
\- To kiedy masz czas? - naciskał John, próbując zapewnić sobie otwartą obietnicę współpracy. Martin wyglądał bowiem nie jak człowiek, który zyskiwał darmową pomoc, ale jak ktoś, komu dołożyli pracy.  
John przesiadł się po obiedzie na kanapę przed mały i dość stary telewizor, żeby zejść z drogi pani Mayers, sprzątającej teraz energicznie po obiedzie, a zarazem zajmując miejsce, w którym nie mógł przeoczyć, kiedy Martin znów zechce mu umknąć.   
Gdy tak siedział, obserwując krzątającą się dziewczynę, wymieniającą uwagi z Susan, zastanawiał się, czy wieczorem będzie mógł włączyć TV, żeby obejrzeć jakiś film.   
Uświadomił sobie, że sytuacja z Martinem jest dziwaczna i że wygląda na to, że jest traktowany jako utrapienie nawet wtedy, kiedy chce pomóc, jakoś zrekompensować kłopoty, które sprawia swoją wizytą. Nie była to przyjemna konstatacja. Nie chciał być pasożytem, ale jeśli jego próby pomocy miały być dodatkowym kłopotem… to cóż mu pozostawało? Totalna bierność? Spacery po lesie i dokarmianie kóz w kozim obozie jenieckim? Znane mu zasady uprzejmości jakoś się tu nie sprawdzały. W końcu wymyślił:  
\- A może ty, Susan pokażesz mi co i jak?- wyrwało mu się zanim nad tym pomyślał, wpasowując się w krótka przerwę w rozmowie. Obie kobiety obróciły się do niego, jakby popełnił jakieś faux pas.  
Susan oczywiście znowu paliła (co było tym bardziej zadziwiające, że w tym tempie musiała wypalać co najmniej jedna paczkę dziennie).  
\- Eee nie. Końmi zajmuje się Martin. Ja nawet nie wiem, co gdzie trzyma.  
I wróciła do rozmowy z Mayers.  
A John zastanawiał się, co też robi w takim razie Susan, skoro nie gotuje, nie sprząta i nie pomaga przy koniach? To może chociaż karmi zwierzaki?  
Bo jak na razie jedyny mu funkcja w tym domu sprowadzała się do wypalania kolejnych papierosów. Ale to nie mogło być wszystko- John nie był w stanie uwierzyć w takie lenistwo.  
Siedział cicho i czekał, aż Martin sobie o nim przypomni i zaprowadzi go do stajni. Pocieszał się świadomością, że kiedy już się dowie, co trzeba robić przy koniach i ustali jak często ma to coś robić, zyska pożyteczne zajęcie. Bezczynność zaczynała mu już przeszkadzać. Ale gdyby zaczął robić coś nie proszony, mógłby się pomylić i to raczej niebezpiecznie.  
W końcu, po nieprawdopodobnie dłużącej się chwili, Martin wyszedł z sypialni i machnął bez słowa ręką, na co John szybko zerwał się z beżowego fotela. „Jak pies czekający na sygnał swojego pana.” pomyślał z niesmakiem, kiedy szli do stajni.  
Później nie miał już czasu na takie nieprzyjemne myśli, bo musiał się mocno skupić, żeby zapamiętać wszystkie polecenia, przekazywany dość znudzonym tonem przez Martina.   
Dowiedział się skąd brać siano, które sprasowane w prostokątne bloki i powiązane sznurkiem leżało na strychu. Trzeba tam było wejść i zrzucić je przez dziurę w podłodze, potem porozcinać sznurki pilnując, żeby żaden nie został- bo koń mógłby go zjeść. Raz dziennie trzeba im było dawać każdemu po miarce owsa, który był w skrzyni na końcu stajni, a dwa razy na dzień - napoić, co samo w sobie nie było skomplikowane, ale trwało długo, bo nie boksy nie miały specjalnych poideł. Martin powiedział, że były niepraktyczne, woda szybko się w nich brudziła, bo wpadały do niej różne świństwa, a konie nie powinny pić brudnej. Dlatego obecny system był bardziej higieniczny, ale czasochłonny. Trzeba było znaleźć blaszane wiadro, nalać do niego wody z kurka w ścianie i zanieść ja do boksu. Koń wypijał je zwykle całe, więc dla następnego konia trzeba było je znów napełnić i poczekać, aż zostanie wypite.   
Po tej prezentacji John mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Martin nie ma ani czasu, ani siły na pogawędki – a to było przecież tylko zupełnie podstawowe zadbanie o część żywego inwentarza. Zapytał od razu o kozy- okazało się, że one co rano powinny dostawać siano z szopy i raz dziennie wodę do poidła, które stało na ich wybiegu. Trochę zdenerwowany zapytał wiec, czy wolno im dawać trawę spoza ogrodzenia i Martin odparł, wzruszając ramionami:  
\- Można im dawać trawę.- po namyśle dodał. - Ale nie zrywaj niczego w ogródku. To nie dla kóz. Susan by się wkurzyła. Ona się tym zajmuje.  
I tak John dowiedział się, że Susan przynajmniej ma pod opieką przydomowy ogródek.

***

Tego dnia już po kolacji poszedł na górę do swego pokoju i tak się zaczytał w tej swojej jedynej książce, którą zabrał ze sobą, że zapomniał o telewizji.  
Sprawdził tylko, czy zasięg sieci komórkowej naprawdę jest tu taki zły, jak mu się wydawało wczoraj i stwierdził, że jego komórka jest właściwie bezużyteczna, jako narzędzie komunikacji z kimkolwiek, zwłaszcza przez internet. Mógł nim robić zdjęcia, albo wbić pinezki w ścianę- do niczego lepszego się nie nadawała.   
Nie rozumiał, dlaczego akurat teraz, nie miał żadnego szczególnego powodu, ale chciał napisać maila do Sholto. Chyba nareszcie dojrzał do tego, żeby zamknąć tamto do końca i potrzebował poznać stronę Jamesa, żeby przestać zgadywać, dlaczego stało się tak a nie inaczej.  
Kiedy podjął już decyzję, nie zwlekał, zaczął pisać od razu- i dobrze, bo skomponowanie tych kilkunastu zdań zajęło mu prawie godzinę-tyle razy zmieniał poszczególne słowa i szyk zdania. A przecież zapytał go tylko jak się czuje i czy nadal jest w Afganistanie i czy chciałby się z nim spotkać, kiedy wróci do Anglii. Napisał tez gdzie teraz mieszka- na wszelki wypadek, gdyby James miał urlop. Zapisał to wszystko w kopiach roboczych i postanowił poprosić kuzyna żeby go podwiózł do Kingston, gdzie na pewno jest lepszy zasięg.

***

Mimo wszystko w nocy spał nadspodziewanie dobrze. Dopiero nad ranem przyśnił mu się las, w którym zgubił się jako sześciolatek. W tym śnie ktoś się nim zajmował, zaprowadził do ciepłego schronienia i dał jeść. Nie widział jego twarzy, ale czuł się tak bezpieczny, jak nigdy na jawie. Potem przyszli inni i zostali. I było mu z nimi tak dobrze, że nie chciał już nigdy wracać.  
A kiedy się obudził, wypoczęty i w dobrym humorze, przypomniał sobie, że jego sen opowiadał o czymś, co według rodzinnej legendy zdarzyło się naprawdę, kiedy miałem sześć lat. Pojechał wtedy z całą rodziną na wakacje i któregoś dnia poszli na piknik, do lasu.   
Podobno to był niesamowity zbieg okoliczności, że John zdołał im zniknąć z oczu, ale kiedy sobie to teraz przypominał, to nie brzmiało, jak cos niesamowicie dziwnego. Harry z mamą zajęły się zbieraniem kwiatków i zostawiły go z ojcem, który leżał na kocu, objedzony obiadem i nieuchronnie zasnął przykryty gazetą, a Johnowi się tak znudziło czekanie, aż ktoś się nim zainteresuje, że poszedł do lasu, szukać matki i siostry. Sęk w tym, że poszedł w zupełnie przeciwną stronę i zanim wróciły, zdążył się oddalić na tyle, że nie mogli go znaleźć.   
I nie znaleźli- przez cały następny tydzień. Chociaż szukała go już wtedy policja z psami i chyba prawie wszyscy ludzie z okolicy. John nie wiedział, czy to prawda, ale tak mu to opowiadano.  
Jak to zatem możliwe, że go nie znaleziono? No cóż- wydaje się to nieprawdopodobne, ale w rzeczywistości zdarza się częściej, niż by się chciało myśleć. Zwłaszcza, gdy jest się rodzicem takiego gówniarza, który zabłądził sam w lesie.   
To, co było w tej całej historii naprawdę niezwykłe i niesamowite (a jego matka nie wahała się nawet używać słowa: cudowne) to jej zakończenie: prawie równo siedem dni po zaginięciu John znalazł się na skraju lasu; żywy, cały i nawet zdrowy, tyle, że dosyć brudny.   
Kiedy go wypytywano, kto się nim zajmował przez ten czas i gdzie go trzymał (bo było pewne, że sześciolatek nie mógłby przeżyć sam w lesie tak długo) odpowiadał podobno jakieś bajki o Leśnych Ludziach, którzy potrafili zmieniać się w zwierzęta i latać w powietrzu. Byli podobno bardzo ładni i przyjacielscy i John ciągle chciał do nich wracać. Ponoć bardzo rozpaczał, kiedy się dowiedział, że rodzice nigdy już nie pozwolą mu podejść do żadnego lasu bliżej, niż na odległość mili.   
Oczywiście nikt (z policjantami na czele) mu nie uwierzył. A raczej uznano, że zajmowali się nim jacyś ludzie o nieokreślonych i niezbyt chwalebnych zamiarach i zaczęto poszukiwania. Nikogo nie znaleziono, co tez nikogo specjalnie nie zaskoczyło, ale John nie dawał się przekonać, że zajmowały się nim nie jakieś fantastyczne stworzenia, ale zwykli ludzie.   
W końcu rodzice i policjanci tym wypytywaniem osiągnęli tylko taki efekt, że się zaciął i przestał na nie odpowiadać, twierdząc, że nic już nie pamięta. Psycholog nazwałby to pewnie wyparciem, prawdopodobnie miał już dosyć pytań i wmawiania mu, że mu się coś ubzdurało. A potem chyba musiał jakoś te wspomnienia zablokować, bo już naprawdę zapomniał, co się wtedy w tym lesie z nim działo.   
Ale nie pamiętał też i wielu innych rzeczy z tamtego czasu. Pewnie i tak by je w końcu zapomniał…   
Ten sen był po to, żeby tamten czas przypomnieć- tak to wyglądało. Niby nie pokazał zbyt wiele, że sprawił, że John zaczął myśleć o tamtym czasie. Obudziła jakąś stara tęsknotę. I pragnienie pójścia do lasu, żeby znaleźć w nim to, co ją zaspokoi, cokolwiek by to nie miało być.  
Wiedział, że pragnienie było nieracjonalne, że w tym (i jakimkolwiek innym też) lesie nie czeka na niego nic niezwykłego, ważnego, doniosłego. Ale rozsądek jedno, a zupełnie co innego to ta nagła nadzieja na ukojenie tego bolesnego smutku (którego wczoraj jeszcze nie był świadomy!) gnająca go tak mocno, że bardzo łatwo było zapomnieć o zwykłym zdrowym rozsądku.

***

Przy śniadaniu przypomniał sobie, że nie ma nic do jedzenia i chce wysłać maila do Sholto, ale Martin, który właśnie zbierał się do sklepu, powiedział, że zabierze go kiedy indziej, wiec John dał mu tylko swoją listę z zakupami i pieniądze.   
Nadal nie mieli czasu porozmawiać a Martin wyglądał na zbyt zajętego słuchaniem Susan, omawiającej z nim swoje obowiązki do wykonania tego dnia, szukaniem kluczy i innych rzeczy, żeby warto było mu zawracać głowę.  
Dlatego, zamiast tego, John patrzył w niedowierzaniu na Susan siedzącą na fotelu z zaplecionymi nogami w poszarpanych tenisówkach, których używała jako kapci, wygłaszającej dość enigmatyczne dla niego rozkazy:  
\- Pamiętaj o proszku. Weź ze sobą te części od bojlera. Idź do weterynarza- po to lekarstwo dla kota. Kup ser.  
Martin tylko mruczał w odpowiedzi, grzebiąc w stercie gazet obok telewizora.  
Susan robiła przerwy tylko po to, żeby zaciągnąć się papierosem, chciwie, prosto do płuc. John widział jak słupek tytoniu na końcu rozżarza się na chwile i gaśnie, a potem, już dłuższy, niż przed chwilą, zakrzywia na końcu grożąc opadnięciem na mu odsłonięte udo w krótkich spodenkach w kolorze spranej śliwki.  
\- A jak wrócisz, to prysznic napraw. Aha, i potrzebujemy czegoś na robaki. No i trzeba przekopać jedną grządkę, wyplewić truskawki…  
I tak to szło. John słuchał i podziwiał opanowanie Martina, jak widać nieskończone, bo nie reagował, nie wybuchał przekleństwami, ani nie uciekał. Dlaczego, tego John już nie rozumiał, nie potrafiłby na mu miejscu nie wybuchnąć złością, albo wreszcie odszczeknąć (racjonalnie i do rzeczy):  
\- A może byś sama to zrobił, zamiast przenosić dupę z fotela na kanapę i z powrotem! Masz bardzo dużo czasu bo jakoś nie widziałem, żebyś coś wczoraj robiła! – tak by jej powiedział. To znaczy tak to sobie wyobrażał, ale mógł nie mieć racji skoro nie miał pojęcia, jakie są ich relacje i podział obowiązków. Jak by to jednak miało nie wyglądać pomiędzy nimi- teraz jednak wszakże stawało się jasne, że z jakiegoś powodu Martin był wołem roboczym we własnym domu, którego poganiaczem mianowała się jego żona.   
John zdziwił się nawet, że tak długo zajęło mu zorientowanie się w sytuacji, ale widocznie do tej pory za rzadko widział ich oboje razem, albo był zbyt zajęty własnymi niewesołymi myślami.  
Johnowi było go żal, ale to uczucie walczyło o lepsze ze złością, ponieważ Martin nie powinien był na coś takiego pozwalać. John postanowił kiedyś o to zapytać, czemu się godzi na takie traktowanie.  
Jeśli oczywiście znajdzie go w jakiejś chwili przerwy między tymi wszystkimi zajęciami, których lista nadal się wydłużała.   
John postanowił to sprawdzić. Kiedyś. bo na razie miał ochotę pójść znowu do lasu. Wcześniej nakarmił konie- nasypał i owsa i z pewnym trudem (miał nadzieję, że z czasem i praktyką stanie się to dla niego łatwiejsze) powtórzył czynności, które pokazał mu wczoraj Martin. Konie obwąchiwały go bardzo dokładnie, kiedy właził im do boksów, te bardziej łakome zaczynały skubać siano jeszcze, kiedy miał je w rękach. Młody kasztanek nie poprzestał na obwąchaniu mu głowy, ale zaczął przeżuwać mu włosy i John śmiejąc się, musiał raz po raz odpychać jego łeb od swojej głowy.  
Potem napoił je z wiadra- na szczęście nie grymasiły, czego trochę się obawiał, tylko wyciągały wodę błyskawicznie. Na koniec podsypał im trochę słomy na podłogę, zamiótł przejście i zadowolony z siebie spojrzał na komórkę, żeby sprawdzić ile mu to czasu zajęło. Godzinę. John się zdziwił i to niezbyt pozytywnie. Miał zamiar nakarmić jeszcze kozy, ale w tej sytuacji się zawahał, w końcu postanowił zająć się nimi. Polubił je jakoś, był bezczelne i płochliwe zarazem, bodły się nawzajem, odpychając od smaczniejszego jedzenia, ale były też inteligentne i nie wątpił, że gdyby nie był zamknięte w ciasnej przestrzeni wydzielonej w szopie, mając do dyspozycji tylko wydeptany do gołej ziemi wybieg bez żadnych atrakcji, pokazałyby do czego są zdolne, a sadząc po ich inteligentnych ślepiach, było tego sporo.   
Znalazł sobie jakiś trochę zakrzywiony nożyk w części stajni, gdzie leżały siodła i ogłowia i szczotki do czyszczenia sierści i inne narzędzia, których nie poznawał i poszedł pościnać trawy dla kóz, które dzisiaj był tak samo niecierpliwe i łakome na świeże zielsko, jak wczoraj.  
John nie umiał utrzymać poważnej miny, patrząc na ich wyciągnięte języki, którymi próbował dosięgnąć trawy, tłocząc się i rozpychając jedna przez drugą, przy płocie, przez który John wpychał im trawę i zielone badyle. Miał nadzieję, że to co im daje jest chociaż smaczne. Kiedy kozy wyglądał już na mniej nienażarte, bo przestały się tłoczyć przy nim, odniósł na miejsce nożyk i wrócił do domu, żeby nie przegapić przyjazdu Martina z zakupami. Liczył szczególnie na butelki z wodą, którą miał zabrać ze sobą do lasu.   
Usiadł na fotelu i przeszedł w tryb bezczynnego czekania.   
Znowu zauważył, że nie myśli o niczym specjalnym nie robi żadnych planów. Tylko czeka, z oczami zwróconymi po prostu w kierunku okna, nawet nie widząc nic za nim. To było dziwnie przyjemne. Być może tak właśnie wyglądał spokój ducha, którego tak innym zazdrościł. 

Kiedy Martin wrócił z zakupów w miasteczku, John zameldował mu wykonanie zadania w stajni i odebrał swoją część zamówienia ze sklepu. Spakował mapę okolicy, batony i litrową butelkę z wodą do małego plecaka, przebrał buty na te wygodniejsze i z lepszą podeszwą i zszedł powiedzieć komuś o swoim pomyśle na spacer.   
Martin, przyjął to do wiadomości jak wszystko do tej pory- z denerwującym spokojem, graniczącym z obojętnością- rozpakowując torby, mruknął tylko coś pod nosem i John poczuł irytację na to ciągłe ignorowanie jego obecności (lub nieobecności) w pobliżu. Mógł się oczywiście mylić, ale wątpił w to, wszystko, czego tutaj doświadczył, wskazywało na raczej prostą, acz nieprzyjemną interpretację faktów: z jakiego by powodu nie przysłała go tu rodzina, Martin i Susan wcale go tu nie chcieli. Przyjęli go, bo musieli, ktoś użył jakiegoś szczególnie silnego argumentu, ale tylko o to chodziło- Martin wcale nie miał ochoty go widzieć. Być może nigdy w życiu.   
I prawdopodobnie dlatego był taki mrukliwy, bo usiłował po prostu nie zauważać obecności Johna. Albo wręcz John go wkurzał swoja obecnością i żadna ilość pomocy przy zwierzętach nie mogła tego zmienić.   
Johnowi zrobiło się przykro, a potem się zdenerwował. To nie jego wina, że go tu przysłano, może powinien był odmówić, ale nie sądził, że będzie się narzucał. Gdyby to wiedział, gdyby ktoś mu to wyjaśnił… miał ochotę zrobić to od razu, zacząć rozmowę na ten temat. Najlepiej brutalną szczerością:  
\- Przeszkadzam ci? Powiedz i się wyniosę. To twój dom i nie musisz tu znosić ludzi, których nie lubisz.  
Ale oczywiście niczego takiego nie powiedział, choć akurat teraz Martin był w pobliżu- kręcił się po kuchni połączonej z salonem, rozkładając zakupy i porządkując rzeczy. Johnowi zabrakło jednak odwagi, albo może energii na to co później by nastąpiło: kłótnię i wyjazd. Może był zbyt wygodny, ale wolał sobie oszczędzić konfrontacji. Martin w końcu wyszedł z domu, w sypialni słychać było Susan.  
Postanowił, że stad wyjedzie. Nie było przyjemnym wiedzieć, że jest się nieproszonym gościem, a skoro miał wybór, mógł się wynieść się bez przykrej wymiany zdań i niezręczności, która by z tego wyniknęła. Zajrzał do internetu, żeby sprawdzić odjazdy autobusów i zanim sobie przypomniał, że nie ma tu zasięgu- stwierdził, że właściwie, to go ma. Nie tracił czasu i wysłał maila do Sholto i od razu poczuł się jakoś inaczej- nie wiedział jakiego rodzaju to zmiana, ale ja poczuł i był zadowolony. Zmiany kojarzyły mu się teraz dobrze. Na odpowiedź nie musiał długo czekać: James odpisał równie krótko i konkretnie, nie pozostawiając zbyt dużo miejsca na interpretacje:  
„Jestem już w Anglii, ale nie chce się z Tobą spotykać. To nie byłoby dobre. Wszystko się zmieniło, dla mnie i dla ciebie. tamto się skończyło definitywnie a ja nie mam siły zaczynać niczego nowego. Dalej były już tylko życzenia powrotu do zdrowia i pożegnanie. John poczuł, że to właśnie jest definitywny koniec. Jak zatrzaśnięcie drzwi, prosto w twarz, gdy próbował wysondować, czy warto je uchylać. Na początku poczuł złość, ale potem zrozumiał, że powinien być wdzięczny- James nie pozostawił nawet najmniejszej możliwości, że cokolwiek może ich jeszcze łączyć. I tak było najlepiej. Żadnego wahania, żadnych wątpliwości. Co prawda nadal nie wiedział, czemu James już go nie chce, ale to było mniej ważne, a poza tym mógł przyjąć taka wersje, z jaka najłatwiej będzie poradzić sobie jego miłości własnej- może wiec to byłą uprzejmość ze strony Sholto, że nic więcej nie napisał. Najważniejsze, że teraz mógł przestać mieć nadzieję- a brak nadziei oznaczał początek odzyskiwania spokoju.   
Miał do wyboru albo iść do lasu, albo zostać w domu i czytać- na co nie miał już ochoty- albo plątać się w pobliżu domu, co nagle straciło cały swój powab, kiedy czuł nieprzyjemne poczucie winy, że przebywa gdzieś, gdzie go nie chcą.   
W tej sytuacji wybór był raczej prosty.  
Zarzucił plecak na ramiona i poszedł- szutrową drogą przez łąki do asfaltowej drogi. Tutaj zasięg był odrobinę lepszy, więc spróbował znaleźć pory odjazdów autobusów- musiał to sobie jakoś zaplanować. Walcząc z zawieszającą się co chwilę internetem nie zauważył nawet, gdy wszedł w las. 

Tym razem sztuczka ze spokojem, który wyganiał z głowy wszelkie myśli się nie udała. John znów był w lesie, tak jak wczoraj, tylko droga była zalany asfaltem, a nie zrobiony z piasku, a jemu myśli wirowały wokół pytań: „Po co Harry mnie tu wysłała, skoro nikt mnie tu nie chce?” i „Co będzie, kiedy wrócę do Londynu?”  
Na żadne z nich nie miał odpowiedzi, a przygnębienie w które powoli się pogrążał, przeszkadzało, a może nawet wykluczało racjonalne zajęcie się znalezieniem tych odpowiedzi.  
Znał to. Ten stan, w którym próbujesz oddzielić uczucia od myśli i znaleźć rozwiązanie, które cię uspokoi albo pocieszy, ale nie jesteś w stanie, bo wsysa cię czarny dziura inercji i odrzucasz wszystkie pomysł jak polepszyć swoja sytuacje, jako niedorzeczne i niemożliwe do zrealizowania- i wiesz, że on takie są. W tej chwili przynajmniej. Bo jesteś zbyt przygnębiony i zdesperowany, by mieć energie na jakąś zmianę.  
I tak koło się zamyka- jest ci źle, ale żeby to zmienić, musiałbyś coś zrobić, ale żeby cokolwiek zrobić- musiałbyś mieć na to siły i energie, których nie masz, kiedy jesteś tak smutny i przygnębiony. Bo kiedy tak się czujesz, nic nie wydaje się warte wysiłku potrzebnego żeby to zdobyć.  
John znał ten stan za dobrze, ostatnio wyłaniał się z niego tylko na pojedyncze chwile, a większość z nich przeżył tutaj, w ciągu wczorajszego dnia.   
Kiedy zauważył, że nie wie, gdzie jest, skonsultował się z mapą, która miał ze sobą, ale coś się tu nie zgadzało. Albo zaszedł za daleko i przeoczył drogę, albo miał ją jeszcze przed sobą, ale to wydawało się mało prawdopodobne. Sęk w tym, że jeśli miał ją przed sobą, powinien iść dalej, a jeśli przeoczył zejście w bok- powinien zawrócić…  
Sam nie wiedział, co robić. Nie pamiętał, kiedy wyszedł z domu, nie pamiętał, czy i jakie mijał po drodze tablice informacyjne…  
Idąc i rozglądając się uważnie za jakąś przerwą w linii drzew, która mógłby oznaczać zejście z drogi, paradoksalnie- poczuł się lepiej. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na zatapianie się w tych przygnebiających myślach o pracy, bo wtedy przestał zwracać uwagę na drogę i dlatego dość szybko dał mu spokój. Kiedy John to zauważył, uznał, że może to całkiem niezły sposób na te okropne myśli i wspomnienia. Powinien to zapamiętać w folderze: „Jak radzić sobie z przygnebiającymi myślami” tylko czy to jest takie wszechstronne, żeby działało za każdym razem?   
Pół godziny zajęło mu dotarcie do piaszczystej drogi odchodzącej w lewo, w głąb lasu. Może mógłby jednak zdarzyć na obiad?  
Właściwie nie obiecywał nikomu, że na niego przyjdzie, ale to byłby dobry moment, żeby po raz ostatni spróbować się dowiedzieć, po co tu w ogóle przyjechał i czy kogokolwiek interesuje, to, kiedy wyjedzie do domu. To znowu niestety, przypomniało mu, że nie czuje się mile widziany i przygnębienie wróciło.  
Szedł przez las i próbował znów wyrzucić te myśli z głowy, ale kiedy tylko pozwolił im się zakorzenić pod pozorem rozsądnego zaplanowania co ma ze sobą zrobić, nie chciały odpuścić.   
Musiał znowu zająć czymś uwagę, dlatego zaczął się jak najuważniej przyglądać otoczeniu.   
I tylko dlatego zapewne zauważył to coś, siedzące na gałęzi, kilkanaście kroku w głąb lasu, ponieważ nie było duże, ani jaskrawo ubarwione, ani nie wydawało żadnych głośnych dźwięków. Właściwie dosyć dobrze wtapiało się w szaro- brązowo- zielone tło drzew i gdyby John nie zmuszał się do takiej uwagi, nie miałby żadnych szans.   
To coś wyglądało jak nieduża małpa, siedzącą wysoko, na grubej gałęzi i gapiąca się na niego z uwagą, nadstawiając duże uszy w jego kierunku.  
John zdziwił się, skąd na tutaj miałaby się wziąć małpa, ale teoretycznie mogła uciec z nielegalnej hodowli.   
Johnowi zrobiło się od razu żal uciekinierki. Nie dość, że prawie na pewno została nielegalnie przemycony przez granice w okrutnych warunkach, to jeszcze musiała teraz przeżyć tu jakoś zimę. Dlatego obiecał sobie zawiadomić kogoś, kiedy wróci do domu kuzyna- jakby nie było tej małpie źle w niewoli, to mróz i brak pożywienia musiały być gorsze.   
Wtedy przytomnie pomyślał, że jeśli nie będzie miał żadnego dowodu, nikt mu nie uwierzy, że widział małpę (albo leniwca? W sumie siedziało tak wysoko i tak daleko, że nie mógł być pewien, zwłaszcza że świetnie zlewało się z otoczeniem). Wyciągnął komórkę, żeby zrobić temu czemuś zdjęcie.   
Może też i sam chciał mieć dowód (i pamiątkę ) gdyby jutro, a najpóźniej za tydzień, już w Londynie, przestał wierzyć, że widział coś interesującego. Chciał mieć cóż z tego wyjazdu, coś realnego, bo te chwile spokoju, które go tu nawiedzał nie mógł przetrzymać podróży do Londynu. Zdjęcia tajemniczego stwora- tak, to było coś, co można by było pokazywać znajomym, gdyby zapytali o ten wyjazd gdyby ich pytania przybrały nie przyjemny obrót i przypomniały mu, że nie było żadnego powodu, żeby tu siedział, że nikt go tu tak naprawdę nie potrzebował.   
Lecz jak sprawić, żeby to biedne stworzenie zechciało współpracować, zejść niżej, najlepiej na ziemię i podeszło bliżej? John przypomniał sobie o batonach. Powoli, żeby go nie spłoszyć i nie przestając patrzeć na zwierzę, jakby to miało przeciwdziałać jego ucieczce, zdjął z ramienia plecak i wygrzebał z niego marsa. Powoli rozwinął papierek starając się nie szeleścić, choć tamto na pewno i tak by niczego nie usłyszało, a potem wyciągnął rękę z czekoladą w jego stronę i wymruczał, chyba głownie do siebie:  
\- Hej, ty, włochaty, chcesz coś dobrego do jedzenia?   
Stwór patrzył na niego dalej, ale się nie ruszał, więc John zrobił krok w jego kierunku, a potem, ośmielony bezruchem zwierzęcia, kolejny.  
I dwa następne, bo nic się nie wydarzyło. Właściwie to nie ważne, czy to coś podjedzie bliżej do Johna, czy John do niego. Ważne, żeby znalazł się na tyle blisko, żeby zrobić temu wyraźne zdjęcie.  
Z tej odległości John widział już trochę wyraźniej- zwierzę miało dziwny pysk: z dużymi oczami i wysuniętym nosem, trochę jak pies.   
Przeszukał bazę w swojej pamięci pod hasłem: „małpy” i znalazł w niego pawiana- trochę podobnego do tego tutaj. Nie pamiętał jakie pawiany miały uszy, ale to coś na drzewie miało okrągłe, duże uszy jak talerzyki i chyba nie miało ogona. Sierść miało brązowo- szarą, zmierzwioną i brudną. John nie widział dokładnie mu dłoni ani stóp, ale skoro miało się wdrapać na drzewo, musiało mieć chwytne palce.   
Tak przypuszczał.   
Po kilku ostrożnych krokach, znalazł się naprawdę blisko i znalazłby się już pod drzewem, na którym to siedziało, gdyby nie stanął mu na drodze krzak, rosnący akurat między nimi. Wyciągnął rękę z batonikiem. Zastanawiał, się, czy nie da rady zrobić mu tutaj dobrego zdjęcia, ale niestety, kiedy podniósł komórkę, okazało się, że teraz zasłania mu widok gałęzie krzewu i kąt był nie taki, jak trzeba.  
Wyjście było tylko jedno- obejść krzew i odejść dalej.   
I gdy John obmyślał plan akcji- to coś na górze wreszcie się zniecierpliwiło.  
I skoczyło.  
Na razie- na niższą gałąź.  
John wyciągnął rękę z odwiniętym z papierka batonikiem i zachęcająco nim potrząsnął. Na psa by to podziałało- baton wabił mocnym zapachem cukru i tłuszczu, a przynajmniej tak myślał John, wspinając się na palce, by sięgnąć wyżej   
Stworzenie nad niego pochyliło łeb zaintrygowane, jak John miał nadzieje, nowym zapachem, ale kiedy on, pełny dobrych chęci przysunął się jeszcze bliżej, przestraszyło się i odskoczyło z dziwnym piskiem. John czując już co się święci, ledwo zdążył sięgnąć do kieszeni koszuli po komórkę, ale zwierzę płynnie rzuciło się na dół drzewa, znikając mu z oczu po drugiej stronie pnia. John nie zdążył nawet obrócić komórki obiektywem w stronę zwierzaka, a już nie było po nim śladu.  
John jęknął teatralnie do samego siebie:  
\- Cholera jasna!  
Ale nie mógł mieć pretensji, ani do siebie, ani do zwierzaka- oboje robili co mogli. Ale jak to wytłumaczyć innym ludziom? Oczywiście, że mu nie uwierzą. Będą żądać dowodów, zdjęcia najlepiej. I to wyraźnego.   
Zrobiło mu się żal wszystkich tych, których brał całe życie za idiotów, którzy byli przekonani, że widzieli Yeti albo Wielką Stopę i którym nikt nie wierzył z prozaicznego powodu: nie mieli dowodów. Teraz, gdy znalazł się w ich sytuacji, nagle zrozumiał całą głębię ich frustracji i żalu.  
Po napływie złości- na wszystkich, którzy mu nie uwierzą, że widział cokolwiek niecodziennego- wbrew rozsądkowi przyszła nadzieja. 

Zaczął sprawdzać krzaki dookoła i wpatrywać się uważnie w niższe gałęzie drzew- stwór mógł nie uciec daleko.   
Czasami tak bywało z kotami, z którymi miał w życiu do czynienia- nie bały się, nie tak naprawdę- po prostu zmieniały miejsce pobytu, żeby przeszkadzający im człowiek się wreszcie odczepił i poszedł już sobie, przeszkadzać komu innemu. Niestety- choć był skrupulatny i poświęcił na to sporo czasu i nawet udało mu się wypłoszyć kilka ptaków i królików z ich kryjówek- nie znalazł tej niby- małpy. Ani nawet jej sierści, ani śladów łap (choć John mógł coś przeoczyć, nie miał pojęcia o tropieniu zwierząt ani nie wiedział, nawet jak te tropy miałyby wyglądać. Prawdopodobnie nie odróżniłby ich od psich, gdyby mu ktoś podsunął je pod sam nos).   
W końcu uznał się za pokonanego. Nie miał dzisiaj szczęścia. Albo raczej- miał (bo jednak zobaczył coś potencjalnie niezwykłego), ale nie potrafił go utrzymać. Smutek i żal powoli wygrywał z innego rodzaju emocjami, więc wlókł się, noga za nogą, do domu kuzyna.   
Nie było się do czego spieszyć.   
Gdyby miał wyraźne zdjęcie stwora, prawdopodobnie by teraz biegł, uskrzydlony wizją pochwalenia się swoim wyjątkowym doświadczeniem. Niby na nie niczym nie zasłużył, ani nie zapracował, ale przydarzyło się mu, a nie komuś innemu!  
Tu przyszła myśl, że mógł nie być jedynym, kto widział to zwierzę, a jeśli było rzeczywiście małpą uciekinierką, to w grę wchodził jeszcze właściciel… mimo to, John był pewny, że z jego strony nie grozi mu konkurencja. Gdyby właściciel się przyznał do posiadania takiego egzotycznego zwierzaka, to mogłoby coś na ten temat być w lokalnej TV, albo –sadząc po tym, jak tu spokojnie, plotki o małpie na wolności rozeszłyby się jak ogień w suchej trawie. Chyba, że… chyba, że plotki były tylko on, jako obcy nie został do nich dopuszczony? W końcu ploteczki pani Wiesi szybko go znudziły i przestał ich słuchać, a z kuzynem nie rozmawiał (a nawet gdyby, to kwestia zbiegłej małpy nie mieściła się w wyobrażonym zakresie tematów do rozmowy). Susan, też do gadatliwych nie należała…  
Dopiero teraz się naprawdę przestraszył… podejrzenie, że coś go omija, coś tak ważnego… kazało mu przyspieszyć kroku, żeby jak najszybciej dowiedzieć się, jak to tam naprawdę jest z całą tą sprawą.

***

Na miejscu okazało się, że ma pełny i nieograniczony dostęp do źródeł wiadomości (albo plotek- nie był wybredny, a w tej sytuacji to na jedno wychodziło- z przewagą plotek, bo wiadomości musiały być potwierdzone, a plotki nie musiały, a jemu chodziło raczej o ten drugi rodzaj informacji) ponieważ w salonie siedziała Susan (jak zawsze na fotelu, trzymając w ustach zapalonego papierosa, wypuszczając smugę dymu z nosa, jak groźny smok), a Martin stał przy stole i przeglądał jakaś gazetę, niedbale i bez zainteresowania, ewidentnie nieobecny myślami.   
W kuchni natomiast urzędowała pani Mayers, która choć nic nie mówiła, był wyraźnie obecna, choć tylko poprzez dźwięki towarzyszące jej pracy: stukanie noża o blat, szczek garnków i szum wody lejącej się z kranu.   
John ogarnął jednym spojrzeniem sytuacje i zaczął prosto z mostu:  
\- Słyszeliście o jakichś egzotycznych zwierzętach, które uciekły komuś w okolicy?  
Susan spojrzała na niego przez grube szkła swoich okularów, nie zmieniając wyrazu twarzy.  
Kuzyn uniósł tylko spojrzenie znad swojej gazetki, a pani Mayers prawdopodobnie nic nie usłyszała, bo hałasy z kuchni nie umilkły nawet na chwile. John poczuł się trochę… niepewnie. Jeszcze nie zlekceważony, na to było za wcześnie, ale jeśli szybko ktoś nie zechce odpowiedzieć na mu pytania, sytuacja zmieni się w niezbyt dobra. Dlatego podjął kolejny próbę. Tym razem zużywając trochę czasu na zastanowienie się nad tym, co chce powiedzieć, żeby do nich trafić jak najszybciej.  
\- Bo byłem w lesie i coś widziałem. Na gałęzi siedziało… coś. Co wyglądało jak jakaś małpa, a przecież tu nie może być małp…  
Jej głos powoli cichł, napotykając mur niezrozumienia i obojętności, równie twardy, co przed chwilą.  
\- To co?- podjął ostatnią próbę przebicia się do słuchaczy.- Słyszeliście o czymś takim? O jakiejś małpie, co komuś tu uciekła? Albo może o jakimś innym zwierzaku?- dodał, po chwili, uświadamiając sobie wreszcie, że nie jest specjalistą, a zwierz był dosyć daleko.- Pokazałbym wam zdjęcie, jak to wyglądało, ale uciekło…- przyznał, z lekkim zażenowaniem.- Może jutro mi się uda…- mówił dalej, żeby zapełnić ciszę, która jakoś nie chciała się skończyć bez jego udziału.  
Na szczęście zamilkł, zanim się totalnie wkopał i ośmieszył, aczkolwiek było blisko. Susan patrzyła teraz na męża, z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy. Wyjęła z ust papieros i strzepnęła z niego popiół do brzydkiej popielniczki wyglądającej jak nieforemny bryła gliny, pomalowanej na szaro- brązowy kolor, jaki musiała mieć beznadzieja.   
John przeniósł spojrzenie na Martina.   
Susan zamrugała i zaciągnęła się znowu dymem.  
\- Nie słyszałem o żadnej małpie.- powiedziała stanowczo.   
Martin nie zdobył się nawet na tyle. I John nie miał wyjścia- musiał uznać, nie potrafi zmusić ich do reakcji, która by mu się spodobała.   
Czując aż nazbyt dobrze znany irytacje poszedł do kuchni.  
Pani Mayers, ubrana dziś w coś jasnego (i ciemny fartuch) przywitała go uśmiechem, ale bez specjalnego zrozumienia dla sytuacji.  
\- A może pani coś słyszała?- zapytał, wiec, starając się nie brzmieć na obrażonego bachora. Pani Mayers, w komicznie przesadzonym zdziwieniu, uniosła brwi:  
\- A o co chodzi?  
\- Byłem w lesie i widziałem jakieś zwierzę. Siedziało na drzewie. Nie widziałem dokładnie, ale wydawało mi się, że to mógłby być jakaś małpa.  
Pani Mayers nadal wyglądała jak zadziwiona lalka i John poczuł się jak idiotka. Tak chyba należało to określić. Oczywiście, wkurzyło go to natychmiast. No bo przecież nie mu winy, że to coś mu uciekło i nie zdążył tego złapać aparatem w komórce. To nie była jego wina! To, że miał wreszcie coś do opowiedzenia, a oni nie chcieli mu słuchać- to był ich wina!   
Chciał się tylko upewnić. I dać sobie z tym spokój, skoro oni są zbyt tępi, żeby zrozumieć sytuacje właściwie.  
\- Czyli nie słyszał pani o żadnych egzotycznych zwierzętach, które komuś uciekły. Na przykład: małpy, albo no nie wiem- jakieś duże koty?  
Pani Mayers pokręciła głowa z zapałem godnym ważniejszej sprawy. John skinął swoja krótko. Czas się wycofać na z góry upatrzone pozycje. Czyli do pokoju na górze, gdzie będzie mógł … gdzie będzie miał spokój. I wymyśli, jak sprawdzić, czy to prawda, czy też jego gospodarze są po prostu nie doinformowani, bo tak też przecie zmogło być.   
\- Obiad będzie za dziesięć minut- usłyszał w tonie kucharki satysfakcję. No tak, jej udawało się zrobić coś pożytecznego, co wszyscy zauważali i jeśli nawet nie wyrażali swojej aprobaty otwarcie, to przynajmniej nie zakwestionowali istnienia tego czegoś. Zacisnął zęby. Nie chciał być nieuprzejmy, bo pani Mayers przynajmniej starała się być miła (czego nie można było powiedzieć o kuzynostwie), ale nie panował nad swoim nastrojem tak dobrze jakby sobie życzył.   
Westchnął. Przeczekał ogromny chętkę na wrzaśnięcie. Pomogło. Zdołał się nawet uśmiechnąć.   
\- Nie jestem głodny, poza tym, kupiłem sobie jedzenie i potem zrobię sobie cos. Jak zgłodnieje. Ale dziękuje. – kiwnął głową i wycofał się do maleńkiego przedpokoju żeby iść na piętro.  
Bardzo chciałby powiedzieć im coś, żeby wreszcie docenili, znaczenie tego, co zobaczył w lesie.  
W pokoju sprawdził zasięg na komórce. Dwie kreski- kiepsko. na dobry internet nie ma co liczyć,   
Teraz, kiedy emocje opadły, kiedy nic nie odciągało mu uwagi od pustego brzucha, poczuł się strasznie głodny. W końcu było już po piątej, a on nie jadł prawie nic od śniadania. Batonik nie wystarczał na długo- podnosił szybko poziom cukru we krwi, ale niewiele zostawiał w brzuchu. Kiedy John zszedł na dół zrobić sobie kanapkę, nikogo już tam nie zastał, co go ucieszyło.   
Na dzisiaj miał dosyć tej specyficznie okazywanej gościnności kuzynostwa.   
Położył się niezadowolony, zniechęcony do wszystkiego. Jedyne, co mu pozostawało, to zdobyć dowód. Dowód, że nie zwariował, nie zgłupiał i nie wydawało mu się. 

W nocy obudził go pełny pęcherz albo jakiś hałas. Wstając przebywał ciągle jeszcze w świecie snu, idąc na pamięć, a częściowo wymacując drogę przed sobą bo zapalenie światła by go oślepiło, uświadomił sobie, że śniła mu się jakaś fantastyczna istota.  
Kiedy wrócił do łózka i znów zasypiał pożałował, że nigdy nie udaje mu się wrócić do snu, który miał przed przebudzeniem. Nie wiadomo dlaczego tak to już działało- choćby sen był najpiękniejszy, a on najbardziej skupiony- po prostu nie było takiej szansy.   
A jednak.  
Gdy zasnął, znów znalazł się w najbardziej szczegółowym i najbardziej kolorowym lesie, w jakim mu się kiedykolwiek przyśnił. Wszystko było lepsze, bardziej wyraźne, niż w rzeczywistości, zapachy bardziej intensywne, kolory czystsze, a dźwięki bardziej pełne znaczenia. Wszystko było tu po prostu ładniejsze. John rozejrzał się dookoła i nie mógł się nadziwić jakie to wszystko jest realne, a wiedział, że śni. Pamiętał.   
Przed nim, na ścieżce pojawiła się garbata maszkara. Z pyskiem wilka rozdziawionym, żeby pokazać zęby i grzywą jak u lwa. Nie szczęście reszta był rozmiaru psa.  
John wiedział, że to Małpa (jak ja nazywał w swojej głowie od wczoraj) i nie dziwiło ją, że tu, w tym podrasowanym lesie ona też była nieco bardziej dziwaczny niż w rzeczywistości. To nawet miało sens.   
Jakoś mu to nie przerażało. Nawet ten straszny, wyszczerzony pysk, pełen ostrych zębów, ani ostre pazury, wbite teraz w miękką leśną ziemie, jak kolce butów sportowca, ustawionego w blokach startowych. Spięte mięsnie tylnych nóg pod jasno- brązowym futrem też nie wyglądały uspokajająco, a John się nie bał.   
W ogóle.   
Myślał tylko o tym, jakby tu zrobić takie zdjęcie, na którym widać będzie wszystkie szczegóły, które poświadczą o nietutejszym pochodzeniu stwora naprzeciwko, a potem, kiedy sobie przypomniał, że śni, mina mu zrzedła i jęknęła:  
\- No i po cholerę tu przylazłaś? I tak ci zdjęcia nie zrobię, bo to tylko sen.   
Zwierzę parsknęło i warknęło i powiedziało bardzo wyraźnie:  
\- Przyszedłem ci pokazać drogę.  
John się skrzywił. Sen stawał się głupi i zmierzał donikąd.   
\- Nie obchodzi mnie to. I tak to tylko sen.  
\- To sen. Ale ja jestem prawdziwy. Posłał mnie do ciebie ktoś.   
John już miał się odwrócić i iść w ten las, żeby sobie go obejrzeć z bliska, gdy nagle poczuł potworny ból w nodze.   
Chciał odskoczyć, ale jego kostkę trzymał w paszczy ten stwór i choć nie powinien umieć mówić przez zaciśnięte szczęki, to jednak nie stanowiło to dla niego większego problemu, bo powiedział całkiem wyraźnie:  
\- Słuchaj człowieku. Ktoś chce, żebyś do niego przyszedł, więc pójdziesz tam. Jutro. Pamiętaj, szukaj głazu. On tam będzie.  
Tuż przed oczami John pojawił się duży kamień omszały z jednej strony.  
\- Idź do tego samego lasu, co wczoraj. Znajdź rzekę. Idź z mu nurtem, szukaj głazu. I pamiętaj: jeśli sam nie przyjdziesz, Pustelnik cię znajdzie i tak.   
\- Puszczaj mnie!- gdyby to nie był sen, byłby przerażony, ale tak czuł tylko wściekłość. Próbował wyszarpnąć nogę z paszczęki ale zaciskał się z mocą metalowych sideł.- Nie strasz mnie! Nie boje się! I nigdzie nie pójdę…- w końcu mu się udało uwolnić, ale tylko dlatego, że stwór zmienił się w węża i zamiast go trzymać zębami, wspinał mu się po nodze. Pech chciał, że John panicznie i irracjonalnie bał się węzy.   
\- A teraz?- zasyczał wielki wąż odginając się lekko od pionu i rozciągając górną część ciała, jak kobra swój płaszcz. Wielka kobra. Tak blisko jego twarzy. Z zębów dosłownie skapywał jej jad. 

John obudził się z wrzaskiem i próbując uciec, już na jawie, od snu spadł z wąskiego łóżka. Narobił huku, ale nic mu to nie obchodziło- gdyby było można umrzeć ze strachu ( John widocznie miał na to zbyt zdrowe serce) to już by nie żył, bo w całym swoim dorosłym życiu nie bał się tak bardzo jak w tej chwili.  
Zebrał się po chwili i poszedł do łazienki. Długo, długo musiał się później uspokajać zanim zasnął. 

A rano nadal doskonale pamiętał sen, który tak go przeraził.  
Nie wiedział tylko, co ma z tym robić- oczywiście nie istniało żadne racjonalne wyjaśnienie: sen był po prostu snem. Sposobem, w jaki jego umysł próbował sobie radzić ze stresującym wydarzeniem na jawie. Ale co miałoby sprowokować taki koszmar?  
Czym by nie było zwierzę, które widział w lesie poprzedniego dnia- małpą, kotem, lemurem, a choćby i hybrydą gatunków, które uciekło z tajnego wojskowego laboratorium, na pewno nie przeraziło mu tak bardzo jak w tym śnie. Z tego, co pamiętał nie bał się wtedy wcale, tylko był ciekawa.  
W tej sytuacji John musiał znaleźć to zwierzę i zrobić mu zdjęcie i udowodnić światu, że ono istnieje, a sobie- że jest niegroźnym, zagubionym w nie swoim środowisku zwierzakiem, którego można (a nawet trzeba) schwytać.


End file.
